kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
Sally is Jack Skellington's girlfriend (technically speaking), created by Dr. Finkelstein. She is a character in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. Her limbs are sewn on, and they fall off sometimes. She usually has to sew her limbs back on. She is always the voice of reason to Jack, even though he never listens to it. She is intuitive, and can tell when things that Jack is planning are going to turn out wrong. Sally is one of the main characters in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Dr. Finkelstein's creation. She's patched together from parts that sometimes come off and move about on their own. She loves Jack and tries to steer him in the right direction, though it doesn't always work. She appeared in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" '' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dr. Finkelstein's helper at the lab. He created her from various odds and ends. Sally is secretly in love with Jack. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) One of Dr. Finkelstein's creations, Sally's patched together with parts that sometimes come off and move around on their own. She's gotten very good at mending herself with a needle and thread. '' ''Sally usually helps Dr. Finkelstein around the lab, but she'd much rather spend time with Jack. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sally holds one of the ingredients for the Heart that Dr. Finkelstein is creating to control the Heartless. She has the Forget-Me-Not that contains that signifies the heart's memory. She is against Jack trying to use the Heartless in his Halloween plans. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sally took the potion that release one's true memories from Dr. Finkelstein. She did it to try to prevent anything from happening. Oogie Boogie, however, steals it from her before she can give it to Jack. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sally, being the voice of reason, tries to convince Jack that his new ideas may have harmful side-effects. She does not like the idea of Jack trying to do Santa Claus's job. However, she still makes him a Santa suit. She often runs between Halloween Town and Christmas Town telling Sora and Jack about Heartless attacking or other events. In the end, Sally helps Jack realize that the most important thing about Christmas is not gifts, but the act of giving gifts and one's heart to another. Appearance Sally is a living rag doll, and, as a result, her body is covered in seams and stitches. She has pale blue skin and is a bit more realistically proportioned when compared to other Halloween Town residents like Jack, albeit Sally's neck is quite long and her hands and feet are rather small. There are stitches on each of Sally's wrists, a few on her arms and legs, several on her upper chest, one on her neck, one at the top of her head, and one on each corner of her mouth, the last of which makes her looks as if she is sporting a Glasgow smile. She wears red lipstick and nail-polish and has long eyelashes, and her feet are covered by black shoes, worn over baggy, black-and-white striped socks. Her long, brown hair reaches down to her hips and is parted in the middle. Sally's clothing consists of a worn, tattered dress made up of many different scraps of cloth sewn together. While it is predominantly pale pink and grey, Sally's dress has small areas of yellow and green near around her left and right shoulders, respectively, and each individual patch is covered in a unique black or grey pattern (save for a few patches that are a solid color). Personality Sally is an extremely kind and thoughtful person. She is also very smart, always looking ahead and solving problems. She is restless, though. She has never liked being held back by Dr. Finkelstein and often tries to escape. Origin Sally appeared as the main female protagonist in Tim Burton's stop motion classic The Nightmare Before Christmas. ''She is still one of Dr. Finkelstein's creations, and like in ''Kingdom Hearts II, ''she is the first to realize that Jack's Christmas plan will be nothing short of disaster, but Jack is too distracted to listen. When Santa Claus is kidnapped by Oogie Boogie, she attempts to rescue him, only to be captured herself. When Jack finally comes to his senses, he rescues both of them, and Jack apologizes for not listening to her, and they then share a kiss on Moonlight Hill. She was voiced by Catherine O' Hara. Trivia *Sally is compared to Kairi by Goofy because they have similar personalities. *While it is repeatedly implied that Sally loves Jack, it is unknown if the affection is also from Jack to Sally. From his actions in the ''Kingdom Hearts series, it might seem that Jack only sees Sally as a friend. However, their relationship develops drastically in Kingdom Hearts II as in this game, they are seen dancing together at the end of the story, which reminds Sora of Kairi. Jack did however say to Sally that she didn't even have to ask for them to be together, meaning he returns the feeling she has for him. See also * Halloween Town * Jack Skellington * Dr. Finkelstein de:Sally fr:Sally Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Halloween Town Category:Somebody